Carla Luksic
Carla J. Luksic (カーラ・J・ルクシック) is a Witch of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Liberion. Physical Appearance Carla is a short girl with long blonde hair, usually tied into low twintails. She wears a pair of flight goggles, though rarely uses them, even during combat. Her outfit consists of a long tan shirt, which acts somewhat like a skirt for her, underneath a green coat. She also wears a white scarf with a red stripe at the bottom, tucked into her coat. Background A cheerful and confident Liberian with a love of combat. Like Wing Commander Preddy, Carla converted from P-47 to P-51 and grew her kill count. When she was attached to the Liberion Army 352nd Fighter Group, 328th Fighter Squadron (Nicknamed "Blue Legs") she was stationed in Britannia for a while. There she participated in military operations with the Karlsland army, and became friends with many Karlslanders. She was later assigned to 506th JFW's B-unit. Carla appreciates European culture the most in the 506th B-unit. For example, she loves both Coke and tea, and also enjoys various European foods, people and locations. Carla became a military witch because her father was a soldier, and she followed him between bases. Personality Incredibly cheery and bright, Carla tries her best to be a beacon of positivity to those around her. When stressed to her limits however, she begins to crumble, often doubting herself and losing hope. As someone who has had to change schools repeatedly, Carla states that she's become good at hiding her feelings, and that she stays positive out of a fear of being hated. Possibly because of this, Carla takes praise well, seeming to enjoy it greatly, and in one instance even asking fellow 506th member Kuroda Kunika to continue praising her. Carla cares greatly about the other witches in the B-unit, to the point of falling unconscious and nearly drowning when she believed Jennifer DeBlanc to be dead. Abilities Her magical ability is Ether-Conducted Cooling '(冷却魔法, ''Reikyaku Mahō), which she uses on her M2 Browning's water-cooling system. The liquid in the system is mostly pressurized ether mixture, so she can very effectively cool her weapon and thus increase its firing capability and provide prolonged suppressive fire. The more pressurized the ether is, the more it conducts her magic, so in the regular ether density of the atmosphere, anyone around her would just feel the air to be somewhat cooler. Carla has the ability to quickly adapt to different cultures, a result of traveling from base-to-base with her father. Because of this, she's able to easily pick up local accents, stating that she can sometimes begin speaking it unintentionally within only half a day, and her knowledge of Europe is significantly more vast than any of the rest of the B-unit, and possibly even than some of the A-unit. Appearances '''Manga * Noble Witches: The 506th Joint Fighter Wing (Manga) Trivia *Her familiar is the Maine Coon. *Carla is based on Carl John Luksic. Carl had the name "Lucky Boy" painted on his plane (This is referenced by Carla giving her Striker Unit the name of "Lucky Girl"). Apparently, he was also made a POW on May 24, 1944. Gallery Carla Scan 1.jpg Carla Scan 2.jpg Marian Drinking.jpg CLN4fFdUEAEoV4H.jpg-large.jpg Luksic.jpg Category:Article stubs Category:Strike Witch Category:Flying Officers Category:506th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Liberion